Hero of Courage
by Donutheadz
Summary: Gannon, Prince of Darkness, has taken over Hyrule, determined to obtain the two pieces of the Triforce and conquer the kingdom. To prevent this, Princess Zelda has broken the Triforce of Wisdom into eight pieces, and scattered them across the land. Can a hero courageous enough collect the fragments, stop Gannon, and save Hyrule? A novelization of the first Legend Of Zelda game.
1. Prolouge

**NOTE: The Legend Of Zelda and it's characters are all owned by Nintendo.**

 **HERO OF COURAGE**

 **-Prologue-**

Before the kingdom of Hyrule was established, the world was a chaotic wasteland, devoid of any life. One fateful day, three goddesses descended from the heavens, determined to breathe new life into the desolate planet. The goddess Din cultivated the land and created the red earth. The goddess Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. The goddess Farore produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

Their work done, they combined their powers to create a new world alongside Hyrule, which has since been named the Sacred Realm. In this new plane of existence they left behind an object of great power. The Triforce. Split into three pieces, each representing the goddesses, the Triforce, when complete, will bestow one wish to the lucky explorer who discovers its location. The Triforce was created to allow the inhabitants of the new world to decide their own fate. The wish they will ask for will determine the future of Hyrule.

Great wars were started to obtain the Triforce's power. Eventually, the races of Hyrule came to an agreement. Once the Triforce was found, the three pieces were distributed across Hyrule, to prevent them from ever coming together. The first piece, the Triforce of Wisdom, was given to the Royal Family. The second piece, the Triforce of Power, was given to an unknown group before being stolen by the Gerudos, a race of expert thieves who reside in the desert. The third piece, the Triforce Of Courage, is shrouded in mystery. There are no records that reveal who it was given to.

Soon, an evil lord by the name of Gannon plots an invasion of Hyrule with his massive army of monsters. Through relationships with the Gerudos, he has obtained the Triforce of Power. Alone, it will strengthen Gannon's army, but his goal is to secure the Triforce of Wisdom. Their powers combined would be more than enough to conquer the land...

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Approaches

**NOTE: The Legend Of Zelda and its characters are all owned by Nintendo**

 **HERO OF COURAGE**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **Darkness Approaches**

Hyrule Castle. Built over a thousand years ago, It has withstood the test of time, serving as the sole governing body of Hyrule. It houses the Royal Family, who, in addition to governing the land also protects the Triforce of Wisdom. With the King of Hyrule's recent passing, his power was given to the young Princess Zelda, the last heir to the throne. Although uneducated in politics, she has her loyal assistant Impa to guide her in decision making. Along with Impa, Zelda also has the Triforce of Wisdom on her side, it's power enhancing her intellect, making her smarter than the average fifteen year old.

Zelda sat in the Castle's work room, mindlessly signing papers as Impa sat by her side.

"Don't you think you should actually read the laws you're approving?" Impa asked.

"Well." Zelda replied, "If they made so far into the system that all they need is my approval, I figure they're sound enough".

Impa grunted in disapproval and grabs one of the papers off of the desk and studies it carefully.

"Can't you at least pay a little attention?" She scolds.

"Isn't that why you're here?" Zelda counters with a sly grin.

Their conversation was interrupted as a knock could be heard on the chamber door. "Come in" Impa said. The door swung open as a tall man in a crisp green uniform stepped into the room. He had slicked back grey hair and had many awards and medals on his jacket.

"Hey, aren't you the Army General?" Princess Zelda blurted outloud. The general, though caught off guard, still remained stiff as a board, with his arms at his sides. "Yes, General Morgan, what is the matter?" Impa said.

"Our scouts have found massive groups of monsters attacking the settlements of the Southern Hyrulian border." General Morgan said. "We fear an attack on a more greater scale is immanent". Impa stood up from a chair and walked over to the wall, where a large detailed map of Hyrule was displayed. "Southern Hyrulian border..." she thought aloud. "That's where Death Mountain is located".

"Precisely" Morgan declared. "There are barely any settlements there. Perfect for testing the strength of an army without drawing much attention" he said grimly. "We do not know the commander of this army, but we can speculate. Our best guess is Gannon, prince of the small province south of Hyrule".

"What do you suggest we do about this threat?" Impa questioned. "What is even the purpose of this attack?".

"The likely answer is to obtain one of the pieces of the Triforce. Be it Power or Wisdom. That has been the southern province's goal for the past century." General Morgan answered.

"That can't be right!" Princess Zelda exclaimed, after being silent for so long. "The province's races aren't good fighters at all. Their attempts at 'war' never get past the border. What's different this time?"

Impa paused for a second, shocked. "Could it be?" she silently said. General Morgan raised an eyebrow. "What do you suspect?" Impa compsed herself, and looked at the map of Hyrule once more. "The desert is right in the corner of the southern and western borders. Some of it even extends into the province. Could the Gerudos have made a deal?"

"What are you saying?" Morgan asks

"Has the southern province obtained the Triforce of Power?"

"...that is a possibility." Morgan says. Princess Zelda stands up from her chair. "I want a small army to investigate this further" she declares. "I agree," Impa says. "We need to gather as much as possible about the situation."

"Understood!" General Morgan gives a quick salute and walks out of the room. "What do you make of this, Impa?" Zelda asks. Impa sighs, and sits back down. "This may be the start of a war. We need to protect the Triforce of Wisdom. That must be our top priority." She turns to look at the map once again. "Judging by how far away the castle is from the southern border, I'd say we have about ten days before the army can reach us".

Zelda suddenly stands up from her chair, a determined look in her eye. "I know what we need to do".


	3. Chapter 2: War March on the Riverbed

**NOTE: The Legend Of Zelda and its characters are all owned by Nintendo**

 **HERO OF COURAGE**

 **-Chapter 2-**

 **War March on the Riverbed**

Clouds covered the blue sky and completely blocked out the sun, covering the land in a cold shadow. A small settlement stood in the middle of a vast valley. Comprised of only about a dozen or so buildings, it doesn't even have a name. A thick river cut through the settlement, and it lead all the way to Hyrule Castle, providing the majority of its water. Fish was plentiful, and it is the settlement's main income, as is it a somewhat popular trade destination. Many docks line the riverbed, and on one of them sat a small boy, waiting patiently, fishing pole in hand. He wore a dirty, hastily sown together green tunic, with a long green hat, waving in the gentle breeze.

There was a sudden tug on his fishing line, and after a brief struggle, he pulled out a fine looking salmon. He pulled out a small dagger and, with a quick motion, stabbed the salmon directly in the head, killing it instantly. "That makes five," the boy said to himself as he threw the fish into a wooden basket sitting beside him. He picked it up and walked to the settlement's "market" of sorts. He walked over to a small table displaying a wide variety of fish for sale, and dropped it down.

"Here's my haul." he quietly said to the women running the shop. "Oh, you're early!" she said gratefully, as she reached into her wallet. "Here you go, as promised". She dropped two red rupees into the boy's outstretched hand.

"What? 40 rupees? That's nearly double the value of the salmon!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh, just take it, Link. As a token of gratitude. I'm sure everyone will agree you deserve it". Link reluctantly pocketed the rupees. "Thanks," he muttered, before walking to the outskirts of the settlement.

Link reached the small, wooden shack he called home. It was graciously given to him by a farmer after the incident. Link's mother died in child birth, and his father, member of the Hyrule Guard, died in a war several years ago. Since then, he has considered the entire settlement as his family. Since then, Link has toughened up, being able to take care of himself and even make money. He has acquired many skills, and everyday he creates weapons and tools, for no reason other than to be like his father, a warrior. To be prepared for anything. Link closes the door behind him and lights an oil lamp. He crashes on his chair, exhausted. Most, if not all of his furniture and amenities have been donated, and for that he is grateful. He picks up a small, curved piece of thick bark, and, with some twine he bought earlier, ties it to both ends. "A bow!" he says to himself, more than excited to use it with the arrows he had been making. He pulls on the string a few times, making a satisfying "twang" sound.

With nothing left to do for the day, Link decides to walk along the riverbed. His feet made deep footprints in the sand as he stared into the horizon. He could see the faint outline of Hyrule Castle, though nothing more than that. Link turned around, then saw something else on the horizon.. A big mass of what looked like people appeared. As they got closer, Link could see more detail. They weren't people. They were monsters. Abominations. Hideous creatures that gave Link a horrible feeling of dread. "What are those things...?!" Link muttered to himself, at a loss for words. "Where are they going..." He wondered, as he turned back around to see Hyrule Castle in all its glory.


End file.
